TWILIGHT Version : Bella Se REBELLE !
by Allys Petite Sadike
Summary: Tous les moyens sont bon pour pourrir la vie d'Edward ! Et si je commençais par lui crier dessus ... Bref, Bella à envie de changer et de faire de bonnes blagues à son petit ami. Entre Humour et "drames", la vie est bien belle... FINIE provisoirement.
1. Délires

**Bonjour tout le monde, je tiens à dire que c'est ma première fic que je poste sur ce site, donc soyez indulgent, merci. Et c'est aussi un énorme délire de ma part.  
**

**Les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre I : Délires.**

Il n'était que sept heures du matin, quand une main glacée se posa sur mon épaule dénudée. Une voie douce me chuchota au creux de mon oreille, déclenchant un frisson dans mon dos. Cette voie était pareille à des tintements de clochettes. J'étais heureuse. « Bella, Bella, réveille toi. » Ces quelques mots suffirent à me sortir du rêve magique dans lequel je m'étais plongée huit heures plus tôt. J'ouvris les yeux, et en me redressant, me mis à hurler. Heureusement que Charlie été déjà partit il aurait sinon immédiatement rappliqué. Je lui criais à la figure :

- Edward ! Pourquoi tu me réveilles un dimanche à sept heures !

- Mais Bella, on n'est pas dimanche mais lundi.

- LUNDI ! Casse-toi, faut que j'm'habille !

Edward partit comme à son habitude en sautant - on était au 1er - par la fenêtre, ce qui -comme d'hab.- me fit sursauter. Je m'habillais en vitesse et descendis petit déjeuner. Je sortis en pensant que j'irais au lycée à pied ce matin mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en le trouvant adossé à sa Volvo qui m'attendait. Il me lança en toute sympathie -à croire qu'il avait oublié que je lui avais gueulée dessus- et visiblement heureux :

- Aller, monte Bella ! Je t'emmène !

- NON…cherche pas, j'vais au lycée à pied !

- Mais Bella…

- Edward ! Je vais au lycée à pied ! Hurlais-je.

Je pris aussi un malin plaisir à bien articuler mes mots en disant cette phrase pour qu'il comprenne ma détermination. Sans le regarder, je me mis à courir et ne m'arrêta que quand je fus sûre qu'il ne me voyait plus. J'en avais marre, il était trop protecteur avec moi. J'avais envie de changer, de me rebeller contre lui, contre le monde entier.

J'arrivais au bahut à moitié essoufflée. Il me regardait bizarrement. Il brandit sa main -une arme fatal- et me fit signe de le rejoindre. J'obtempérais, qu'avais-je à perdre, sinon une ou deux minutes. Quand je fus à côté de lui, il me dit :

- Bella, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

- Mais oui, j'vais bien… Comme tous les jours d'ailleurs.

- Ok… allons en cours, on va être en retard.

Je me mis à sprinter en direction de mon premier cours, j'arrivais avant que le prof n'entre. J'avais eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Je me demandais si Edward avait eu la même chance que moi ? Mais quelle question ! Bien sûre que oui, il courait vite, très vite, trop vite -à mon goût.

Tous mes cours du matin se passèrent sans catastrophes, ou meurtres, ou des choses comme ça… Vu que je suis un aimant à malheur… Arriva l'heure de vérité, l'heure du déjeuné. J'avais trop faim pour m'apercevoir qu'il m'attendait adossé à un mur tel un dieu grec tellement il était beau -moche pour moi. J'entrais dans la cafète et pris un double cheese burger avec des frites. Il ne prit rien à ma grande surprise. Je lui posais ma question avant que mon estomac -trop affamé- ne m'impose le silence :

- Pourquoi tu prends rien ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai besoin de rien, sinon de sang et de toi.

- …

Nous nous installâmes, face à face, à une table pour quatre.

Je dévorais mon double cheese burger avec mes frites tout en le fixant des yeux. Je me demandais si mon idée de me rebeller était une bonne idée. Lui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Je m'efforçais de garder mon calme, essayant coût que coût de ne pas me tordre de rire -vu comme il me regardait, c'était difficile- ou de sourire bêtement. Il bougea d'un centimètre -je l'avais mentalement calculé- en avant, m'offrant son halène floral en cadeau :

- Heu… Bella, tu fais quoi là ?

- Rien. Heu, mmmh… j'essaye juste de savoir à quoi tu pense, là maintenant.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Oui c'est vrai…

Oups, j'avais dit par m'égare que je mentais. Aïe, Aïe, Aïe ! Il me fixa un moment puis éclata de rire. C'était un rire magnifique, mélodieux et léger… Faudrait que j'arrête de faire l'éloge de ce mec pouah, j'étais dégoutée !

- Bella… alors toi, tu es quelqu'un ! dit-il entre deux rires.

Je le regardais d'un regard noir et furibond.

- Edward ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! Criais-je vexée par son hilarité.

- Ne te fâche pas. Je m'excuse tu me pardonnes ?

- Pardonné. Mais faut se grouiller.

- File, moi je sèche ! Me dit-il joyeux.

Je me rendis en cours après tout, qu'il sèche ou pas, c'était pas mon problème. Tout se passa bien, sauf que je faillis m'endormir pendant le cours. Evidement, avec le film de merde qu'on regardait… Enfin la sonnerie retentit. Je rangeais mes affaires et filais vers le gymnase. Ah le sport, quelle magnifique discipline ! Le prof nous dit qu'on allait faire du volley. Toute excitée, je me mis avec Mike nous jouions comme des « pros ». Je marquais plein de points mais je réussi aussi à me prendre le poteau -dans la gueule- du filet ! En sortant du cours, je me rendis sur le parking où il m'attendait. Il me lança avec un regard étonné et une moue anxieuse :

- Bella ? Depuis quand aimes-tu le sport ?

- Depuis aujourd'hui.

- Et… est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Regarde ton front.

Je regardais mon front dans son rétro et découvrit un énorme bleu dessus. Non, ce n'était pas un bleu mais un hématome ! Je commençais alors à ressentir une douleur vive mais courte.

* * *

**Si ce début vous plait, dites le en rewiew et je met la suite. ^^**

**Ephylice  
**


	2. Jacob

**Kikiwi et meyline merci pour vos rewiew ^^ Et moi aussi j'adore quand Bella fait sa tête de têtue ! C'est pour ça que j'écris ^^**

**Donc voilà la suite de mon délire personnel que je partage avec vous.  
**

**Twilight appartient a S . Meyer  
**

Bonne histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre II : Jacob**

J'acceptais qu'Edward me raccompagne à la seule condition qu'il me laisse tranquille toute la soirée. Il n'était pas content de cette condition, mais accepta-en grognant- sans trop de mal. Une fois à la maison, j'attendis qu'il soit partit pour filer dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je pense à mes devoirs pour qu'Alice ne sache pas mes vraies attentions et qu'Edward ne vienne entraver mes plans. Il ne voulait pas que j'aille à la Push, mais je voulais voir mon loup-garou.

Je fonçais à ma Chevrolet et m'installas au volant. Je démarrais en trombe et filais vers la réserve Quilleute il fallait que je fasse vite. J'enfonçais l'accélérateur jusqu'à atteindre quatre-vingt-dix km/h. J'étais dégoutée que ma camionnette n'aille pas plus vite. Je me détendis en arrivant devant chez Billy Black. Il ne pouvait pas venir ici. Je retrouvais Jacob dans son garage -comme d'habitude- à bricoler sa voiture. Je le saluai :

- Hello, my friend !

- Hi Bella ! fit-il en riant

- Jake, ça te dirait d'aller plonger des falaises ?

- Ouais ! Mais… depuis quand aimes-tu plonger des falaises ?

- Depuis le jour où Edward m'a crue morte a cause de mon plongeon des falaises.

- Ah oui… j'me souviens. Alors en route pour les falaises !

Nous partîmes en direction de la mer les falaises étaient assez hautes pour décourager tous peureux. Nous arrivâmes au bord des falaises après trente minutes de marche dans une forêt assez dense -une jungle quoi- où je ne faisais que me prendre des boites !

Elles étaient plus hautes que je ne l'aurais pensée. Il devait bien y avoir une bonne centaine de mètres entre le haut des falaises et la mer.

Jacob enleva son T-shirt avec ardeur et me dit :

- Bella, regarde moi et plonge quand je te le dirais !

- Heu… ok…

J'étais pas, mais alors pas du tout rassurée à l'idée de sauter de cette falaise. Mais il le fallait c'était pour faire chier Edward. Pour lui prouver que je ne suis plus une gamine ! Jacob -excité- pris de l'élan et fit un saut magnifique dans le vide. Je le regardais « tomber » avec émerveillement il fendit la surface de l'eau avec une grâce étonnante. Il me fit signe que c'était à mon tour de sauter. Mon estomac se noua, mais j'enlevais mes chaussures, chaussettes, ma veste, je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'élançais dans le vide. La chute était courte mais magnifique c'était de l'adrénaline à l'état pure ! Je fendis la surface de l'eau avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup - c'était limite un plat- moins de grâce que Jacob. Il rigolait comme une baleine on aurait juré entendre le tonnerre qui grondait, tellement son rire était fort ! Mais je l'aimais bien.

Je rentrais chez moi après être passer me changer chez Emilie, qui me prêta une longue chemise bleue. Charlie m'attendais je lui servis l'excuse de la baignade par plaisir. Il était content que je me sépare d'Edward si seulement il savait…

Je montais dans ma chambre ne craignant pas qu'Edward rapplique car il m'avait promis. Mais je le trouvais assit dans mon rocking-chair me regardant avec des yeux noirs qui trahissaient sa grande colère. Je reculais en direction de la porte et il me saisit le bras avec force. Tout c'était passer très vite, pas plus d'une seconde. Il me faisait mal, très mal, mais je n'osais pas le lui dire je préférais souffrir en silence. Il m'emmena sur mon lit, ne me lâchant même pas quand nous fûmes dessus. Charlie montât se coucher et il attendit qu'il ronfle pour me parler. Il ne me lâcha pas pour autant le bras :

- Bella ! Pourquoi à tu sautée de cette falaise ? Me dit-il sur un ton glacial.

- Pour… pour le fun… lui dis-je essayant de soutenir son regard de glace.

- Tu n'essayais pas plutôt de te suicidée ? Dit-il en grognant.

- No …non, et il y avait Jacob avec moi.

Il poussât un grognement animal qui lui sortait du fond de la gorge.

* * *

**Voilà la fin d'un chapitre court (ils sont irréguliers). En faite j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 15 je crois, donc je posterais assez régulièrement. **


	3. Les rivaux

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ^^ Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est complétement loufoque, donc vous étonnez pas si il es bizarre.  
**

**Twilight appartient a S. Meyer (Bonne histoire)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre III : Les rivaux.**

Edward détestait Jacob dire son nom en sa présence, c'était se condamner. Il resserrât sa main autour de mon bras je ne le sentais plus. Je m'autorisais à pousser un cri strident. Il enlevât sa main -on pouvait voire des traces violettes foncés sur mon pauvre bras droit- et me regarda anxieux :

- Désolé. Ma colère a été trop grande.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Bella, j'aurais put te briser le bras si j'avais serré plus fort !

- C'est rien, je m'en remettrais.

- Ne refait plus jamais ça !

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne saute plus jamais des falaises, même si le clébard est avec toi !

- Je ne te promets rien.

J'étais trop naze pour continuer à parler je m'allongeais et m'endormis avec la berceuse qu'Edward fredonnait pour moi. Le lendemain était un jour de grève. Je me levais donc à neuf heures il était toujours à côté de moi. Je l'envoyais balader et j'appelai Jake. Je l'invitais chez moi. Il arriva après que Charlie fut partit pour la pêche.

Nous restâmes l'un comme l'autre figés par j'sais pas quoi. Il avança vers moi et me tendit ses bras protecteurs. Je ne mis attendais pas, mais il m'enlaçât et m'embrassa. Furieuse de son comportement, -en faite, j'attendais ce baiser- je lui mis une droite dans la gueule et me cassât le bras droit -toujours le droit- par la même occasion. En faite j'avais juste entendus un craquement, c'est de là que j'en ai déduit que mon bras était cassé.

Edward déboulât comme un fou -c'en était un- dans MA maison, renversant Jacob par la même occasion. Celui-ci se releva et entraina Edward -bien fait, pauv' type- dehors. Je sortis et je vis un énorme loup foncer sur Edward. Je m'interposais entre le vampire et le loup, protégeant ainsi Jacob (le loup).

Le suceur de sang (Edward) s'approcha de moi et m'écartait de devant le loup sans difficulté. Je revins à ma position initiale devant le loup et hurlais :

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à Jacob !

- Bella, ce loup t'a cassé un bras !

- C'est moi qui lui ai donnée la droite !

- Je lis dans ses pensées, et il veut se marier avec toi. Je n'accepterais pas ça !

- Edward ! Si tu veux le tuer, tue-moi d'abord !

- Jacob ! Je te mets au défi ! Gagne-le et tu pourras la fiancée !

- AH NON ! C'est pas du jeu ! C'est moi qui relève ton défi !

- Mais Bella…

- Edward, ton défi.

- Combat singulier…

- COMMENCONS !

Je me mis en position de combat, quand tout à coup… Le loup sauta devant moi et s'acharna sur la pauvre sangsue (Edward). La bataille faisait rage les Italiens gagnaient 1-0 les Espagnoles… Heu… Je raconte quoi là ?

Donc je disais, Jacob mordait la sangsue qui lui asséna une droite et enchaina avec un coup de boule. Le loup s'autorisât un coup bas sur le vampire qui se tordit immédiatement de douleur. Jacob riait aux éclats, bien que son rire ne soit traduit par un grognement.

Edward se rendit mais dit à Jacob qu'il m'avait déjà fiancé. Je le regardais noire, puis lui asséna un coup bas qu'il ne sentit même pas, mais qui à moi me fractura la jambe. Il me rattrapât avant que je ne tombe et m'emmena chez lui où je me fis soigner par le docteur Carlisle.

Quand nous retournâmes chez moi, le loup avait disparut, non, Jacob avait disparut. Je me mis à pleurer de tout mon corps et il m'emmena dans mon lit. Je pensais avoir tout compris, mais j'étais loin du compte ils m'aimaient tous les deux et ne lâcheraient pas tant que l'autre ne sera pas mort. Ils étaient décider à s'entre tuer. Ils étaient devenus des rivaux à cause de moi…

* * *

**Pour compenser la folie de ce chapitre, je poste le 4eme de suite.**

**Les chapitres suivrons tous les jours ou un jour sur deux ^^ voilà.  
**

**En espérant que ça vous à plus !  
**

**Ephy  
**


	4. Déscision

**V'là le chapitre 4 ! Un peu plus long, je crois, et beaucoup moins fou ^^ Bonne histoire !  
**

**Twilight appartient à  
**

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Décision**

J'étais allongée dans mon lit feignant de dormir. Il ne se doutait de rien. Je n'étais pas bonne actrice qu'il disait, mon œil oui ! En faite je réfléchissais à un truc. Pour que leur rivalité disparaisse, il fallait que ce soit moi qui disparaisse. Je me demandais de quelle façon j'allais m'y prendre :

- Solution n°1 : Attendre qu'Edward parte chasser et me suicider avec un couteau. Non, il reviendrait à la seconde ou j'aurais pensé faire ça grâce à Alice naturellement.

- Solution n°2 : Sauter de la falaise dans la réserve Quilleute.

Non, Jacob me sortirait de l'eau avant que je me sois noyée.

- Solution n°3 : Me rendre à Victoria pour qu'elle me dévore.

Non, Edward et Jacob la tueraient lorsqu'elle sera à proximité.

Que faire, je réfléchis jusqu'à minuit celons mes estimations puis m'endormis assommée par la morphine et mes fractures.

Cette nuit, je fis un rêve des plus étranges j'étais en Italie à Volterra sans Edward ni personne je me rendais chez les Volturis. Aro était surpris de me voire seule. Je lui dis que je voulais mourir car j'avais refusé qu'on me transforme en vampire. Il appelât Félix et avant que celui-ci me tue, il me demanda si j'avais changée d'avis. Je secouais la tête et Félix se rua sur moi enfonçant ses crocs dans ma gorge couleur ivoire.

Je me réveillais en sursautant ce qui alerta Edward :

- Bella ! Que ce passe t-il ?

- Rien… j'ai fais un cauchemar, c'est tout.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Quel jour somme-nous ?

- Vendredi, tu as dormis deux jours entiers où Charlie à passer son temps à ton chevet, et où Carlisle s'est occuper de toi comme d'un nouveau né.

- Ouah, quelle phrase !

Mon « rêve » était prémonitoire, je le savais c'est ce que j'allais faire pour me supprimer de ce monde.

Il partit chasser dans l'après-midi il ne chassait pas loin ce qui me donnait une faible chance de me rendre à La Push. Jacob me manquais, mais Edward était le centre de mon monde et j'étais le centre de son monde.

Debout dans ma chambre, je me questionnais sur la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre pour me rendre à Volterra. Lorsqu'il déboula devant moi sans un bruit. Il me fixait de son regard doré qui s'assombrissait au fil des secondes.

Aïe, il va encore me passer un sacré savon, pensais-je. Il me fixa sans rien dire pendant une minute qui me paru des heures.

Puis toujours sans un mot, il m'enlaça et me porta jusqu'au rocking-chair où il m'assit sur ses genoux tel une enfant de trois ans. Ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les miennes et il me donna un long baiser plein de tendresse mêlée à de la fureur. Il recula ôtant ses lèvres des miennes et ouvrit sa bouche pour parler. Mon cœur entre temps s'était emballé. J'allais le sentir passer son savon. Il du voir mon inquiétude car il me questionna des yeux pour savoir si j'allais bien. Je lui répondis en tremblant que oui. C'est alors qu'il commença à parler :

- Bella ! Mais que t'est-il passé par la tête ? Pourquoi veux-tu te rendre à Volterra ?

- C'est… c'est Alice qui t'a prévenu, c'est ça ?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Dit moi, pourquoi cette initiative ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il continua.

- Alice m'a aussi dit que tu voulais mourir. As-tu seulement pensée au mal que tu pourrais faire à Charlie, à Renée, à… moi ?

Je ne répondis toujours pas et il commençait à s'impatienter.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, me dit-il de sa belle voix de ténor.

- Je…Je fais ça pour toi et …tu sais qui.

- Pourquoi ! Dit-il dans un feulement.

- Pour…que vous arrêtiez de vous battre pour moi…

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver notre cas à lui et à moi !

Maintenant il hurlait. Mais Charlie n'était toujours pas rentré.

- Encore une fois, tu te fâche contre moi, soupirais-je exaspérée par son comportement à mon égare.

- Mais non ma colombe, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais contre mon incapacité à te protéger du loup.

Décidément, Edward m'étonnera toujours. Je le découvre maintenant lunatique, quel surprise. Mais je m'attelais plus à ce que j'allais lui répondre qu'à son caractère.

- Mais bien sûr. Je crois tout ce que tu me raconte aussi bien les mensonges que la vérité, lui dit-je encore plus irritée qu'avant.

- C'est la vérité.

- A d'autre ! « Tu n'est qu'une idiote ! Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver notre cas à lui et à moi ! » Lui crachais-je à la figure.

- Tu a décidément un trèèès mauvais caractère, plaisanta-t-il.

Je sautais de ses genoux malgré mes multiples blessures. Je sautais à cloche pied jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Lui me regarda à la fois amusé et anxieux de mon état. J'ouvris la porte et je me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Comment j'vais descendre ce truc, pensais-je. Je ne le sentis pas approcher de moi il me prit dans ses bras - comme si je ne pesais que trois kilos au lieu de cinquante-cinq- et me descendit en bas (jolie pléonasme ( .L'auteur). Il me déposa sur une chaise de la cuisine :

- Alors chef, y a quoi pour le petit dèj ?

- J'sais pas, tu veux quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, j'vais me débrouiller tu cuisine tellement mal, ironisais-je

- Menteuse, tu ne m'a jamais vu cuisiner !

- Parce que tu sais ?

- Bien sur, regarde !

- NON ! Je ne veux pas mourir intoxiquée ! Laisse moi m'occuper de moi toute seule comme une grande !

- A vos ordres demoiselle.

Je le regardais étonnée par sa réponse, puis je me levais titubant et j'avançai en me tenant à la table. Il me prit par les hanches je me débâti et il me lâcha. Maintenant je faisais du cloche pied -un très bonne exercice pour mon équilibre- lui me regardait en étouffant un rire. Je pris une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit, je la mordis tel un chien pour que mes mains soit libres et pour que je puisse remonter dans ma chambre.

Je fais comment maintenant pour monter…Peut-être que si je saute…pensais-je. Je pris mon élan à cloche pied, pas fameux comme plant, mais bon. Je m'apprêtais à sauter, quand des mains glacées se refermèrent sur mes poignées. Je l'avais oubliée celui-là. Nan mais c'est vrai il est tellement transparent !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre le 31/05 ou le 1/06**

**Ephy  
**


	5. Une relation a ses limites

**Merci pour vos rewiews. Euh, oui se suicider c'est un peu trop, mais comme Bella est un peu sous le choc, elle pense pas à tout ça, bref, elle veut que le bonheur des ses deux amis ^^  
**

**V'là le chapitre 5  
**

**Twilight appartient a Stephenie Meyer  
**

* * *

**Chapitre V : Une relation a ses limites**

J'entendis la voiture de patrouille se garer Edward me lâcha et s'éclipsa quand mon père fut rentré. J'étais alors en équilibre sur un pied sur la deuxième marche des escaliers je me cassais la figure à l'instant où mon père déverrouillait la porte. Il me vit à plat ventre devant les escaliers :

- Bella, soupira-t-il, pourquoi tu fais sans cesse la kamikaze ces derniers temps ?

- Aucune idée, mais peut tu, s'il te plait, me donner le téléphone ?

Il me tendit l'appareil et je composais le numéro d'Angela il m'avais entre temps aidé à remonter dans ma chambre. Elle décrocha au bout de la quatrième tonalité.

- Allô ? Fit-elle d'une voie contrariée.

- Angela !

- Oh, Bella comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, mais tu pourrais m'emmener à La Push demain matin steuple ?

Edward apparut comme par hasard lorsqu'il entendit le mot «Push ».

- Non Bella, n'y vas pas, me chuchota-t-il ce qui eu pour effet de me faire pousser un petit cri de surprise.

- Il y a quelqu'un avec toi, s'inquiéta Angela

- Non, alors c'est oui ?

- Bella je t'en supplie, continua-t-il de sa voie de ténor.

- Edward est avec toi ?

- Peut-être bien…alors ?

- Bella…

- Edward ! Hurlais-je, laisse moi tranquille !

- C'est ok Bella, à demain ! dit-elle dans un élan de précipitation.

Elle raccrocha.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu viennes me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

- La Push est dangereuse à cause des loups-garous.

- Dit plutôt : « Ne vas pas là-bas, il y a Jacob et je ne veux pas que tu traine avec lui ! »

- Tu es pénible quand tu t'y mets, soupira-t-il.

- Alors arrête de me faire chier !

- BELLAAA ! Hurla mon père du salon. Il y a quelqu'un avec toi pour que tu cri comme ça ?

- Non, j'avais juste envie de crier.

- Ah bon…bonne nuit ma chérie.

- Sympa, dit-je à Edward, furieuse maintenant mon père me prend pour une cinglée à hurler comme une demeurée.

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu te fâche à tous les commentaires que je te fais, se défendit-il.

Je pris ma douche et me brossais les dents, je me mis en pyjama et j'allai me coucher sans lui prêter attention.

J'étais super énervée contre lui. Comment faire pour qu'il me lâche les baskets demain. Je réfléchis un instant. Mmmm… mais oui ! J'eue soudain une super idée.

Croisons les doigts pour qu'il fasse soleil demain, mouahahah ! Pensais-je en fermant les paupières.

Il m'enlaçait, je ne fis rien pour l'éloigner, il fallait qu'il croit que je n'étais plus fâchée contre lui cela faisait partit de mon plan nommé P.E.C.I.C.D (Plan d'Evasion Chanceux à Improviser et Cruellement Diabolique).

Ma nuit se passa sans un rêve -mince alors, je devais être super fatiguée de temps en temps je me réveillais en sursaut et il me chuchotait de me rendormir en toute tranquillité, qu'il veillait sur moi.

Je ne voyais pas à quoi servais le fait qu'il me protège chez moi mais bon, les philosophies d'Edward son parfois bizarres et difficiles à comprendre. Le lendemain, je ne vis pas Edward dans mon rocking-chair ni ailleurs j'en cherchais la cause, lorsque je vis sur mon bureau un petit papier plier en quatre. Dessus il y avait marqué :

_Bella, je pars car le soleil ne va pas tarder à se pointer et je n'ai pas envie de devoir passer par la forêt pour rentrer. Passe une bonne journée (ne va pas à La Push !), je te revois ce soir comme d'habitude. Fais bien attention à toi._

_P.S : Je le saurais si tu va à La Push !_

_Edward_

Ben voyons, comme si j'allais t'obéir, crétin ! Pensais-je.

J'enfilais mes vêtements. Je me hâtais le soleil jouait en ma faveur ce qui ne serait pas toujours le cas. Angela m'attendait déjà dehors. Je descendis les escaliers sur les fesses à ma plus grande surprise, je vis mon père me tendre la main et des béquilles :

- Tien Bella, je pense que tu marcheras mieux avec ça.

- Merci papa.

- Heu …Bella comment t'es tu cassée le bras et la jambe ?

- J'ai glissée, c'est tout.

- Hum…

- Papa, tu me connais je pourrais m'ouvrir accidentellement les veines avec une feuille de papier ! Sur ce, à ce soir.

- Tu vas où ?

- Chez Jacob.

- Comment ?

- Angela devait aller à La Push, alors…

- Ok, bonne journée et file le bonjour de ma par à Billy !

- D'accord !

J'étais enfin délivrée du joug d'Edward. Angela m'aida à monter dans sa voiture et nous filâmes vers mon second paradis personnel. Elle roulait plus vite que moi, mais beaucoup moins vite qu'Edward donc nous fûmes à La Push en quoi, vingt minutes. Elle me déposa sur la plage et elle repartit vers Port-Angeles elle avait des courses à faire. Bon maintenant je dois marcher dans cet étendu de sable pour aller chez JACOB à moins que j'ai encore de la chance et que je rencontre le loup ou quelqu'un d'autre de ses amis. Soudain je vis Seth arriver, il venait à ma rencontre. Décidément c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de chance, d'habitude j'ai tendance à avoir cette malchance effarante.

- Salut Bella, me dit-il

- Oh, Seth, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, dis-je -pur mensonge, je le guettais.

- Tu va chez Jake ?

- Ui… Enfin oui

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Aller vient je t'emmène.

* * *

**Aller prochain chapitre pour demain ! Promis !**

**Ephylice  
**


	6. La liberté nan, juste un rêve !

**Mici pour vos rewiew !**

**(Si vous avez remarquez des incohérences au niveau des fractures de Bella, c'est normale, j'avais la flemme (honte a moi) de faire durer l'histoire avec une héroïne blessée ^^)**

**V'là the chapitre 4 où l'on découvre un Edward pas si soumis que ça ^^ Un chapitre court qui ravira les Jacobiennes et qui dégoutera les Edwardiennes. **

**Partez pas ! La suite sera encore plus sombre... Pour Bella ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Twilight appartient a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre VI : La liberté…nan, juste un rêve**

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez Jacob. Il dormait paisiblement dans son petit lit, trop petit à mon goût. Seth attendait dans le salon devant la télé il m'avait dit de ne pas réveiller Jacob car il détestait ça. Mais personnellement je m'en contrefichais, car monsieur le loup m'aimait trop pour me faire du mal contrairement à monsieur l'immortel qui s'emportait à chaque fois qu'il me savait à La Push ou avec Jacob. Je murmurais à l'oreille de mon loup-d'chou :

- Oh Jake, si tu savais à quel point être avec toi m'es agréable, si tu savais que lorsque je vous vois toi et l'autre, ensemble, cela me déchire le cœur car sans toi, je n'aurais pu survivre lorsqu'il est parti, tu as été le seul à me comprendre, le seul à me protéger de Victoria. Oh Jacob, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se réveilla et me regarda avec un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu :

- Bella, tu pense vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Rien. Dis, comment tu t'es cassé ce bras et cette jambe ?

- Aurais-tu la mémoire courte Garou ?

- Nan.

- Je te rappel que le bras c'est moi quand tu m'as embrassée, la droite dans ta figure, et la jambe c'est quand j'ai voulu mettre à terre la sangsue pendant votre affrontement.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié, dit-il en exagérant sur oublier.

Cela me fit rire. Seth rappliqua attiré par le rire.

- Ouah, je te respecte Bella. Tu as réussi l'exploit de réveiller Jacob, moi j'aurais fait ça, je me serais prit une droite dans le nez. Total respect.

Jacob attrapa Seth dans l'étau de son coude et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Ça c'est sûr, tu l'aurais fait, tu aurais eu droit à ta droite, rigola Jacob.

Mon rire se mêla au rire des deux loups et nous rîmes de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que le téléphone retentisse. Jacob décrocha :

- Domicile des Black bonjour.

On n'entendait rien.

- Jake met le haut-parleur, demandais-je.

- Mmmm, oui, je vous la passe, dit-il.

Il me passa le combiner.

- Allô ? dis-je.

- C'est moi.

- Papa ? Pourquoi tu m'appelle, tu savais pourtant que j'étais chez Billy !

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, rejoins moi à l'entrée de la réserve je t'expliquerais tout plus tard.

Il raccrocha.

- Alors ? demanda Jake.

- C'est mon père, il veut que je le retrouve à l'entrée de la réserve.

- N'y va pas, ça sent le piège à plein nez, dit Seth.

- Il a raison, renchérit Jacob.

- M'enfin, je ne peux pas désobéir à mon père quand même, pas après tout ce que je lui ai fait.

- D'accord vas-y, mais nous t'accompagnions, dirent les deux loups en chœur.

Nous nous rendîmes tous les trois à l'entrée de la réserve. Jacob me portais, bien que j'eusse refusé il prétendait qu'il y avait trop de distance entre chez lui et la route de l'entrée. Là nous attendait la voiture de patrouille de mon père :

- Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit que c'était mon père, dis- je.

- M'ouais, répondit Jacob pas convaincu.

- Pose-moi maintenant, s'il te plait.

Il me posa, mais il se posta devant moi avec Seth.

- M'enfin, laissez moi partir avec mon père !

- Pas tant qu'on aura un doute sur cette personne dans la voiture, dit Jacob hurlant presque.

- Je m'en contrefiche de vos doutes douteux, laissez moi partir avec mon père, il m'attend et c'est peut-être urgent, hurlais-je.

Tous deux me regardaient avec un air ahuri, ils se poussaient néanmoins. Et tous les deux, sans un mot, repartirent vers la réserve.

- Je…je, pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je…je suis vraiment désolée les garçons je vous en supplie, ne m'en voulaient pas. Je…je suis vraiment navrée.

- Ne te fatigue pas en excuse ! dit Jacob en contre bas, me criant dessus avec férocité.

Avec Seth, il continua sa longue descente vers chez lui. J'ouvris la portière de la voiture et montais dedans. Je me tournais pour parler à mon père, mais à la place je trouvais Edward au volant. Il me regardait avec ses yeux noirs de colères. La portière n'était toujours pas fermée et je hurlais :

- JACOB ! AIDE MOI, TU AVAIS RAISON AVEC SETH, C'ÉTAIT BIEN UN PIÈGE ! VIENS ME CHERCHER ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Entre temps j'avais essayée de sortir de la voiture, mais Edward m'en empêchait en me tenant par le buste. Il avait aussi fermé la portière.

- C'est trop tard maintenant, dit-il glacial, tu n'avais qu'à m'obéir et rester sagement chez toi. Tu me déçois profondément Bella, et moi qui te faisais confiance, j'ai eu tors.

Il se retourna me regardant avec ses yeux noirs de colère. C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait aussi peur, j'étais au bord des larmes.

Il me tenait toujours le buste, mais cette fois plus doucement, comme si il voulait me pardonner pour sa brutalité. Grave erreur de ma part :

- Bella, tu ma profondément énervé, dit-il toujours glacial, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas obéis ?

- Par…pardon Edward, je…

- Non, non, cette il faudra bien plus que des excuses.

* * *

**Alors? Votre avis ?** **Aller, à demain pour le prochain chapitre: Le courroux du vampire !**


	7. Le courroux du vampire

**Merci pour vos rewiew ! Dans ce chapitre, Edward se montre froid. C'est tout. Le chapitre est très court, désolée.  
**

**Twilight, appartient a Stephenie Meyer  
**

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Le courroux du vampire**

Edward me rapprocha de lui doucement en ayant conscience de mes blessures :

- Nous allons régler tout ça chez moi et dans ma chambre, dit-il froidement.

Sur ces mots, il attacha ma ceinture et démarra en trombe. Il roulait plus vite que d'habitude et cela me donnais des hauts les cœurs. Nous arrivâmes chez lui en cinq minutes à peine. Il détacha ma ceinture et il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre sous les regards étonnés et inquiet de sa famille. Une fois dans sa chambre, il me posa dans un lit à baldaquin. J'étais trop effrayée pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là ce lit. Une fois de plus il me regarda avec ses yeux noirs signe de colère et une fois de plus j'étais effrayée et au bord des larmes. Il m'immobilisa, m'empêchant de bouger :

- En guise de punition, dit-il doucement, tu es ma prisonnière jusqu'à nouvelle ordre de ma part ah oui, et pour ton père c'est régler. Puisque c'est les vacances scolaires, je lui ai dit que tu dormirais chez moi les deux semaines et qu'il y aura Alice.

Sa voix était toujours froide, mais elle s'adoucissait, par contre son regard restait de glace et c'est là que moi, sous l'emprise d'Edward, je me mis à pleurer :

- Qui a-t-il Bella, pourquoi tu pleure ? demanda-t-il, sa voix maintenant aussi douce que le parfum d'une rose.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il continua.

- Écoute, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, mais sache que j'étais vraiment inquiet lorsque j'ai appris par ton père que tu étais à La Push.

Je ne le regardais même plus, mais il continua.

- Et je suis vraiment sortit de mes gongs lorsque appelant chez les Black, c'est Jacob qui a décroché il t'a ensuite passé le combiné, ce qui m'a donner confirmation de ta présence là-bas et toi croyant que c'était ton père, tu m'as dit que je savais déjà que tu étais chez Billy. Hélas, tu es si naïve que cela aurait très bien pu être Victoria que tu ne t'en serrais même pas rendu compte.

Il tourna mon visage me forçant à le regarder. Je pleurais de plus belle, car il m'avait mentis et qu'il avait juré auparavant qu'il ne le referait jamais.

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te mentir.

Encore des paroles en l'air, ta voix me supplie alors que tes yeux se repaissent de mes larmes, pensais-je, et j'aurais bien voulu avoir le courage de lui dire. Je tournais la tête pour ne plus le regarder. J'étais en proie à un énorme chagrin, non pas d'amour, mais de colère et de peur. Le vampire autre fois si gentille et calme, venait de me montrer sa vraie nature.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre demain ! (désolée si il prend un peu de temps a être poster, je le réécris ainsi que le chapitre 9)**

**Votre avis ? Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^  
**


	8. Regrets

**Voilà le chapitre 8 !  
**

zayrra : Oui, je sais, mais ça va s'améliorer au cour des chapitres.**  
**

chokapikchoco: Oh non, je ne le déteste pas, je le trouve juste trop protecteur envers Bella, donc j'ai voulu qu'elle se "venge" a travers cette fic.

Bonne histoire !

Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : Regrets**

Le lendemain de mon "emprisonnement", je réfléchie. Je l'avais poussé à bout, et je le savais. Mais ma nature téméraire et ma malchance légendaire, m'avaient poussé à le faire. Pourquoi ? Eh bien je pense que je voulais démontrer que j'étais forte. En titillant un vampire, pas une super idée.

Je me levais, j'avais mal dormis, pas à cause de l'inconfort du lit, non, mais à cause de moi. J'avais des tonnes de remords, des tonnes de regrets. Il fallait que je m'excuse au près d'Edward, et au plus vite. Ce n'est pas lui qui a fait un faut pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il m'a fait pleuré, non, tout ça c'est moi qui l'avais fait. Je suis une diablesse sortit des enfers pour pourrir la vie à tous ceux que j'aime, en dehors de ma famille.

Et pourtant je ne résistais pas à l'envie de le taquiner, de lui jouer un mauvais tour… Il faut que j'en parle à Alice, elle me comprendra.

Je me faufilais hors du lit. Une main froide se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et je rencontrais le regard désolé d'Edward. Encore une fois, il se sentait responsable de mes actes, il culpabilisait pour rien.

- Écoute Bella, je…

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée Edward. Je n'aurais jamais dû te pousser à bout. Alors arrête de culpabiliser ! Tout est de ma faute. Et je serais vraiment furieuse contre toi si tu portais le chapeau à ma place, compris ?

Il hocha la tête. Soulagée pour lui, je l'embrassais passionnément. Il mit fin à notre baiser et me regarda. Je pus plonger dans l'or des ses yeux, encore.

- Bella, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, et je suis désolée.

Il rigola doucement.

- Tu es si prévisible.

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

- Toutes ces blagues que tu m'as faites, c'était pour me poussé à bout, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de te taquiné, je sais pas pourquoi.

- Oh, tu sais j'avais compris depuis un petit bout de temps déjà.

Quoi ? Il avait compris, mais ça veut dire que…

- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ce n'était pas pour de vrai ? Tu n'étais pas vraiment en colère contre moi ?

- Non. J'avais compris, tu jouais avec mes nerfs. Les évènements d'hier son juste là pour te donné une bonne leçon. Par contre, je n'avais pas prévus que tu pleure. Oh ma douce Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré.

- Chut, c'est du passé !

Je l'avais enfin fait, m'excuser. J'étais soulagée.

* * *

**Voilà ! Prochain chapitre demain: Costume. (Bella fera encore sa princesse capricieuse)**

**Votre avis ?  
**

**Ephylice  
**


	9. Costume

**The chapitre 9 ! **

**Merci pour vos conseils et vos rewiew. Je carbure à ça en ce moment, et vu que la vie au collège est démoralisante pour moi, ça me remonte le morale ! Désolée de raconter ma vie, on en a rien à faire ^^  
**

**Bonne histoire ! Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Costume**

- Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Alice.

- Et qu'elle t'embarque dans une virée shopping ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas fini de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, coco.

- Eh bien, je ferais attention à toi ma petite diablesse.

Sur ces mots, nous rigolâmes en chœur. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Alice. Celle-ci m'ouvrit la porte avant que je frappe.

- Aller Bella, dépêche-toi ! On part dans cinq minutes !

Elle me balança une tenue constituée d'un slim moulant et d'un décolté bleu marine. Je rougis devant ces vêtements. Mais pressée par le temps, j'enfilais ma tenue sans broncher. Je retrouvais ensuite Alice dans sa Porsche jaune. Je montais dedans en vitesse.

Alice démarra, et nous filâmes vers Seattle. Nous arrivâmes assez vite devant un grand, je dirais même un énorme centre commercial. Je gémis un peut, en pensant à la douleur que j'aurais en parcourant cette immensité.

Avec ma future sœur, nous parcourûmes les magasins. Elle ne s'arrêtait que devant les plus chers. Toujours la même mascarade. On entrait, Alice me faisait essayer une tripoté de vêtements. Ensuite, elle en gardait seulement deux ou trois, et puis elle me les payait bien qu'à chaque fois, j'eusse refusé.

En marchant, nous passâmes devant un magasin de costume. Je tirais sur le bras d'Alice, tel une enfant suppliant à ses parents de lui acheté ce qu'elle veut.

- Oui ? me demanda-t-elle

- On peut allez voir ? dis-je en montrant du doigt le magasin.

- Soit, puisque tu m'as laissé te trainé ici, je te dois une faveur.

- Oh merci Alice !

Dans le magasin, il y avait énormément de costumes. Je voulais en prendre un pour mon Eddie chou. Je parcourais les rayons des yeux, lorsque soudain, un costume de vache attira mon attention. Il me le fallait. J'en regardais le prix, 50 $, super, j'ai assez. Je le pris et je me rendis en caisse. Alice me stoppa dans mon élan.

- Hum… C'est pour Edward ?

- Oui, répondis-je avec les yeux brillant de malice.

- Bien, je devais me venger de lui. Donne je le paye, comme ça ce sera une vengeance à deux.

Nous étions retournées au nid Cullen. Edward m'attendais sur le perron. Je sortis de la voiture d'Alice, et je me précipitais dans ses bras.

- Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tenant le sac, c'est un cadeau, et je tiens à ce que tu le mette.

- Je ferais tout pur toi ma colombe.

- Juré ?

- Juré.

- Alors met ce costume de vache et balade toi dans la maison pendant une heure, lançais-je.

- Ah ! Ma diablesse a encore frappée ! dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Néanmoins, il fit ce que je lui avais dit de faire. Nous passâmes un bon moment à rire.

Les deux semaines se passaient comme ça, à rire. De temps en temps on se disputait, mais ça ne durait jamais plus de cinq minutes.

Le dernier jour des vacances, il me ramena chez moi.

* * *

**Demain la suite : Cauchemars**

**Et j'aimerais vos idées pour la suite ^^ histoire que j'améliore encore ma fic ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Ephy**


	10. Cauchemars

**Mi revoilà ^^ Merci pour vos reviews !  
**

**chokapikchoco: Pourquoi Bella hurlerais-t-elle "arrête de me harceler sexuellement" ? Bref, je retiens ton idée et je vais voir si je peux la mettre pour embêter Edward ^^  
**

**Alexise-me: Oui, ça doit etre marrant. Ah, ce que je ne donnerais pas pour le voir comme ça !**

**Un chapitre plus sombre mais court ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

**Twilight appartient a SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre X : Cauchemars**

Il faisait sombre, je ne distinguai aucun paysage, aucun visage humain me permettant de me retrouver. J'étais perdue au milieu des ténèbres. Un vague frisson de peur m'envahis, je t'entai de retrouver la lumière de la lune. Rien, sinon du noir à perte de vue. Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Je cherchai d'où provenait ce bruit familier et inquiétant. Puis je vis, c'était un homme…non, un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui s'approchait d'un pas nonchalant vers moi. Je ne le reconnu pas tout de suite… C'était Edward. Je le scrutai, regardant les traits de son visage, gardant ses yeux pour la fin. Rien ne différait avec le Edward que je connaissais rien sauf les yeux. Ils étaient deux gouttes de sang dans l'immense obscurité des ténèbres. C'est alors que je compris, Edward ne se nourrissait pas de sang animal, mais de sang humain voilà pourquoi j'avais eu du mal à le reconnaitre, parce qu'il était le monstre qui hantait mes rêves depuis que James m'avait traquée. Je poussai un cri strident et je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je détalai tel un lapin, sauf qu'il me rattrapa sans difficultés. Il me saisi pas les hanches et il me donna un baiser sur la clavicule. Il embrassa ensuite mon oreille, et me chuchota un mot, un seul : « Adieu ». C'est alors qu'il planta ses crocs dans mon cou.

Je criai, ce qui alerta sans doute Charlie. Toute fois, il ne vint pas et ce furent des mains froides qui se posèrent sur mes épaules.

- Qui a-t-il, Bella ? demanda Edward avec anxiété.

- R…Rien.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? continua-t-il de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

- N…Non.

- Cesse de mentir et dit moi la vérité.

Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter mon cauchemar. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devine que j'ai peur de lui, pas encore une fois. Je regardai l'heure. Il était deux heures du matin.

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de me dire de me rendormir.

Le lendemain fut une journée tout à fait normale. Edward et moi allions en cours comme d'habitude. Le soir il me ramena chez moi, comme tous les soirs sauf que ce soir là, il resta pour discuter avec Charlie.

Pendant que mon père et Edward parlaient de sport, je montais dans ma chambre et commença mes devoirs. J'en étais à faire des équations drôlement compliquées, lorsque j'entendis :

- C'est: 3a+2=(-5a)+6. C'est pourtant pas compliquer ! me susurra son ténor à l'oreille.

- Hum, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai jamais été forte en maths, lui répondis-je

- Ca se voit, rigola-t-il.

Je me tournais vers lui et le regardais dans les yeux. Mon regard se perdit dans le topaze en fusion de ses yeux, je pouvais y plonger sans jamais en trouver le fond. Mais fini la rêverie.

- Tu n'est pas là pour me parler de mes capacités en maths, hein ? constatais-je

- En effet, dit-il, je dois te dire de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds chez les "chiens", cracha-t-il.

Je le foudroyais du regard. En me levant, j'essayais de le pousser vers la fenêtre, autant déplacer une statue.

- Edward, va chasser ! lui lançais-je irritée.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'est yeux son noirs, répondis-je

- Et ?

- Et je ne veux pas avoir un vampire affamé près de moi ! Allez vas chasser, tu en à besoin, et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir tué une meute de puma !

Il se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre, mais avant de partir, il m'embrassa.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, Alice arriva.

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous à plus? tapez 1**

**Ce chapitre vous à fait chier? tapez 2**

**Vous voulez tuer l'auteur? tapez 3**

**Vous voulez la suite? tapez 4**

**Au: Reviews petit bouton en bas de page.**

**Demain: Alice.**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Votre avis?**

**Ephy**


	11. Alice

**Voilà the chapitre 11 !  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews, et pour ceux qui veulent me tuer bah... Au secours ! A l'aide ! Alice !  
**

**Blague à part, je suis un peu out of idea, donc il sera normale qu'après le chapitre 15 l'apparition des chapitres suivant soit moins régulier, m'en voulez pas... *se cache*  
**

**A partir d'ici, l'histoire devient un peu sérieuse pour 3 chapitres (je crois...)  
**

**Twilight appartient à SM  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XI: Alice**

- Alice ? demandais-je hébétée alors qu'elle me poussais sur le lit.

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quoi ici ?

- C'est Ed qui m'a demandé de te surveiller.

- Comme si j'allais me pendre ! raillais-je.

Elle me regarda choquée par mes derniers mots.

- Enfin Alice, fais pas cette tête. C'était de l'humour.

Elle continuait à me dévisager avec cette tête.

- H.U.M.O.U.R, toi comprendre ce que moi te dire ?

- Oui, t'inquiète, répondit-elle enfin.

- Ouf, tu m'as fais peur, recommence plus !

Maintenant c'est moi qui la dévisageais, histoire de voir si elle était d'accord. Elle regardait dans le vide je secouais ma main devant sa figure dans l'attente d'une réaction, rien je la secouais -sans beaucoup de succès, rien. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose :

- Alice ! Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Pas de réponse.

- Alice !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- T'as vu quoi ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre :

- Edward, dit-elle seulement.

- Quoi ? Il a quoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Il est blessé ? m'affolais-je.

- Oui et non.

- Explique-toi !

Elle me regarda avec un sourire triste sur le visage. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle ne me dit rien plus les minutes passaient, plus je devenais inquiète. Au bout de ce qui devait être 10min, je me levais et je sortis de ma chambre. Alice me bloqua le passage. Elle daignait enfin sortir de sa transe.

- Que ? Pourquoi tu m'empêche de sortir ?

Elle me regarda encore plus triste qu'avant mais elle se décala du passage.

- Dans la forêt derrière chez toi, dit-elle tout simplement.

Elle disparu comme elle était venue.

* * *

**Fin d'un chapitre court, la suite demain: Edward ! *rage énorme***

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**Ephy  
**


	12. EDWARD ! rage énorme

**Deuxième chapitre un peu sérieux de cette fic.  
**

**Merci de vos reviews ! Tout le monde veux la suite donc mon buisness marche bien ^^  
**

**Alexis-me: Heu... nan. C'est ma petite voix au fond de ma tête qui m'as dit : _Tu mets la suite dans un autre chapitre ! Ça va les faire attendre ! Excellent !_  
**

**__Bonne lecture !  
**

**Twilight appartient a SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XII : EDWARD ! *rage énorme***

En suivant les indications d'Alice je me rendis dans les bois derrière ma maison. Je suivis le petit sentier que je connaissais que trop bien. L'emprunter me ramena un flot de souvenir que je voulais oublier.

En marchant, j'arrivais dans une petite clairière magnifique dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. En son centre coulait un petit ruisseau qui se déversait dans un petit lac. Cette clairière était bordée de grand sapin et l'herbe qui la composait était d'un vert émeraude.

Comme les yeux d'Edward quand il était humain, pensais-je.

Une voix qui m'était inconnue me tira me mes songes.

- Bella ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

En entendant mon prénom, je relevais la tête vers l'inconnue.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? questionnais-je apeurée.

- Oh ! Désolée. Moi c'est Tanya. Je te connais parce qu'Edward ne fait que parler de toi quand il est avec moi, dit-elle en réponse à ma question.

Alors c'est avec elle qu'il reste lorsqu'il part pendant une semaine, concluais-je. Je commençais à bouillonner il me laissait tomber pendant une semaine tous les mois pour elle !

- EDWARD ! hurlais-je pleine de jalousie et de colère car oui j'étais jalouse de cette femme vampire, elle était belle, nan, elle était magnifique pour les humains.

Tanya me dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Ecoute, peux-tu partir s'il te plaît Tanya ?

- Oui bien sûr, et encore désolée de t'avoir fais peur.

Elle commença à partir lorsque je lui lançais un « j'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer ».

En réponse, elle me sourit dévoilant ainsi deux rangées de dents blanches et aiguisées.

Quand elle fut partit, je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe. Une main blanche se posa sur mon épaule, et je compris qu'il m'avait entendu hurler.

- Bella, qui y a-t-il mon amour ?

- Rien, répondis-je avec froideur.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

- Je t'ai pas appelé Edward, dis-je agacée.

Je le regarde écumant ma rage. Je serrais les poings pour éviter de lui en collé une, ce qui m'aurais valut un tour à l'hôpital.

- Serais-tu en colère contre moi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, un peu beaucoup même pour tout te dire.

Il me questionna du regard.

- Il se trouve que je viens d'apprendre par la bouche de Tanya, ta nouvelle petite amie, si j'en crois ses accents veloutés quand elle parle de toi, que tu traine chez elle quand tu me laisse comme une merde à Forks.

- Tu te trompe sur toute la ligne, Bella.

- Ah oui ? Alors explique.

- Eh bien…

- Ne dis plus rien, j'ai compris, le coupais-je

- Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Ouaip. Trouve moi une corde, que je me pende au sapin qui est là bas, dis-je en désignant un grand arbre.

Il me regarda avec un mélange de colère, d'incompréhension et d'effroi.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Fais pas ton sourd ! J'ai dis que j'allais me pendre à l'arbre là bas !

- Pourquoi ?

- En quatre mots TU. M'AS. LARGUÉE !

- Mais pas du tout ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Ah oui ?

- Bella écoute ! Je ne t'ai pas larguée, je tiens toujours à toi comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, et…une dernière chose, je t'aime ! me balança-t-il à la figure avec colère.

Il se leva et disparu en un instant. J'étais choquée, mais toujours en colère contre lui. Il a le chic pour me mentir, pensais-je.

- Oh ! Et puis barre toi ce sera mieux ! hurlais-je dans le vide. Tu mens et je le sais ! De toute façon je demanderais à Rosalie ! Elle me dira tout, elle !

Je serais les poings à m'en blanchir les phalanges. C'était assez douloureux premièrement parce que je me faisais mal aux mains, et deuxièmement parce que j'étais jalouse et triste qu'il m'aie quittée, lui qui disait que pour rien au monde il m'abandonnerait quel menteur, trompeur et j'en passe.

Bref, après avoir médité sur le problème, si on peut appeler ça un problème, je rentrais chez moi. Charlie dût voir ma colère car il me questionna. Mais peut m'importe qu'il sache ou pas, je ne lui dit rien.

Sans un mot, je pris ma camionnette et je me rendis chez les Cullen priant pour que Rosalie soit là. Au pire je m'adresserais à… non, pas Alice, elle est de mèche avec son frère, peut- être que Jasper… oui, lui me racontera tout si Rose n'est pas là.

J'arrivais à la demeure des Cullen. Je sortis de ma voiture, en trébuchant, cela va de soit, et je me rendis sous le porche. Avant même que j'ai toqué à la porte, Carlisle m'ouvrit en me gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Content de te voir Bella.

- Moi aussi docteur.

- Allons, tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler Carlisle.

- Oui, répondis-je distraitement.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue, si la question n'est pas trop indiscrète.

- Non, non, ça ne me gène pas… Je suis venue pour Rosalie.

- Elle est dans sa chambre.

- Merci.

Il hocha la tête sans plus de conviction. Il retourna près d'Esme qui me souriait chaleureusement. Je lui rendis son sourire.

Je montais à l'étage. En marchant dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Rose, je regardais le sol, c'est pour éviter que je m'étale sur la moquette.

Rosalie m'attendais devant sa porte. Je la saluais d'un hochement de tête, elle me gratifia d'une grimace.

- Alors Bella, t'es venue pour quoi ? me lança-t-elle hostile.

- Ecoute Rose, je vais pas tourner autour du pot.

- Bah parle alors.

- Edward aime-t-il une autre fille que moi ?

- Oh !

Elle semblait surprise par ma question.

- Alors ?

- Viens t'asseoir sur mon lit. Après je te dirais tout.

J'obéis je m'assis donc sur son lit.

- C'est juste au cas où tu serais choquée, me prévint-elle.

C'était si choquant que ça ?

- Il te l'a surement dit plein de fois, mais je te le répète il t'aime, tu es son âme sœur. Cependant, il y avait de cela un an…

Le jour de son départ, pensais-je.

- … il a rencontré une humaine du nom de Caroline ! cracha-t-elle. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, au début ce n'était que de l'amitié. Mais les mois passaient et ils devenaient de plus en plus proches. Quand il t'a crue morte, il n'a pas hésité à se jeter dans la gueule des Volturis, abandonnant Caroline. Tu l'as sauvé et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Plus ou moins, car il continuait de la voire quand il partait chassé près du Canada. Edward m'a interdit de te dire ce qui va suivre, mais je te le dis quand même il a dit, et je le cite, « Caroline est comme le cabot pour Bella, elle l'aime alors moi j'aime Caroline. »

Je devais être extrêmement blême, car elle me questionna sur ma santé. Je ne pus rien répondre, j'étais figée dans mon horreur. Ce n'était pas Tanya qu'il aimait, mais cette Caroline qui avait dus être sa bouée de sauvetage quand il m'avait quittée. Et encore le mot quitter est faible, quand il m'avait abandonnée seule dans cette forêt.

Chancelante je me relevais et je remerciais Rosalie pour son information. Je marchais dans le couloir, et en passant près de la chambre d'Edward, je m'évanouis.

* * *

**Snif, Edward trompe Bella, la pauvre, en même temps, elle est trop capricieuse pour beaucoup d'entre vous... Je suis méchante !**

**Aller, pour vous rassurer, dans le prochain chapitre, demain, Bella aura des explications.  
**

**Bise, merci d'avoir lu  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	13. Mensonges

**Voilà les réponses aux mensonges d'Edward... Allez, bonne lecture à vous !  
**

**Twilight appartient a SM  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : Mensonges**

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais dans la chambre d'Edward, sur son lit. Lui me regardais anxieux. Je ne pus retenir ma colère et je tentais de le frappé au visage, bien sûr il attrapa ma main avant que celle-ci n'accomplisse sa mission.

- Tu as essayé de faire quoi là ?

- Trois fois rien.

Il soupira.

- Comment vas-tu ?

J'en restais de marbre. Comment j'allais ? Comment j'allais ! C'est lui qui me demandait ça ! Quel culot !

Je le regardais, haineuse.

- T'es pas obligé de faire semblant, lui dis-je glaciale.

- Semblant ?

Il paraissait ne rien comprendre.

- Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu vas bien et m'expliquer pourquoi Rose chante l'hymne national français en boucle.

- Moi ? Si je vais bien ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien… Je vais te le dire, moi ! Bien sûr que non ! crachais-je. Pourquoi crois-tu sinon que je me serais évanouie devant ta chambre ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai essayé de t'en collé une au lieu de t'embrasser ?

- Heu…pour l'évanouissement je dirais le manque de sommeille et pour la droite… je sais pas, la folie ?

- Nan et nan ! Je suis tombée dans les pommes parce que j'ai été choquée par ce que Rose m'a dit à ton sujet ! Et je suis furax contre toi !

A l'annonce de Rose, il fulmina.

- Elle t'a dit quoi ? Que t'as dit Rosalie !

- Elle m'a parlée d'une humaine nommée Caroline et que tu l'aimais par amour…

- Elle t'a dit ça ? Elle à osée !

- Alors c'est vrai ? demandais-je horrifiée.

- Oui…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase que je commençais déjà à sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Bella, j'ai pas fini ! Reste avec moi.

- Je… Comment… Plus de force…

- Ce n'est pas vrai tout ce que t'a dit Rose. Tout cela est un énorme mensonge… Enfin pas tout, il est vrai que j'ai rencontré Caroline, mais en aucun cas elle ne t'a remplacée dans mon cœur tu es ma raison de vivre Bella, mon ancre, mon soleil. Tu es mon âme sœur, tu es mon cœur et il t'appartient. Jamais je n'ai songé à Caroline que comme une bonne amie, c'est tout alors arrête de te biler, tu es la seule à avoir touché mon cœur.

C'était le discoure le plus long qu'il m'a jamais été donné d'entendre venant de lui. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'émotion ou toutes mes insomnies qui me tombaient dessus, mais je m'effondrais dans les bras de mon vampire, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà ! Bella tient quand même beaucoup à son petit vampire ^^ **

** Demain La bonne blague !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Votre avis?**

**Bisou, Ephy**


	14. Chapitre Bonus Caroline

**Chapitre Bonus : Caroline**

Pov Mini-Bella :

_Bon, avant de débuter cette enquête sur cette Caroline, je me présente. Je suis Mini-Bella, je suis un double de Bella Swan, mais imaginez moi en chibi Bella (allez voir sur le net le mot Chibi). Je suis une espionne et enquêteuse qui enquête sur un personnage où sur une partie d'une histoire que vous n'avez pas compris ou voulez découvrir._

_**- Aujourd'hui, je réponds à la question de chattoncharmant : Qui est Caroline ?**_

Eh bien, Caroline est une fille brune avec des yeux noirs. Elle est grande (1, 65m) et elle est avantagée physiquement.

Par contre, c'est une vraie peste, du genre Rosalie mais puissance dix. Elle est aussi colérique, fait pas bon de rester à côté d'elle. Elle ne se montrera jamais peste et colérique envers Edward, celui-ci la prenant pour une fille charmante.

Elle à rencontrée Edward alors qu'elle marchait dans les bois pour évacuer la colère et la tristesse d'une rupture. Il chassait, donc lorsqu'elle le vît, il fût obliger de lui dire qu'il était un vampire. Il l'a menacé de la tuer si elle ne gardait pas le secret. En même temps, il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné Bella et il était en colère contre Victoria. Elle fût forcée d'accepter.

Elle trouvait Edward très à son goût et fit tout pour le draguer, sans résultats puisque ce dernier pensait sans arrêt à sa belle. Pourtant, à force de rester ensembles, ils devinrent de grands amis, elle cherchant à sortir avec lui, et lui se maudissant d'avoir laissé Bella.

Un jour, ils discutèrent de leurs soucis.

" - Edward, dis moi il se passe quoi. T'es toujours triste.

- J'ai quitté la femme de ma vie pour son bien, mais je ne peux pas retourner la voir ne serait-ce que pour savoir si elle est en bonne santé.

- Elle avait l'aire triste ? Je veux dire, elle avait l'aire contente de ton départ, de ta rupture ?

- Oui, elle à cru si facilement à un petit mensonge, alors que je lui répétais sans cesse que je l'aimais, qu'elle était ma vie.

- Vas la voire, vas retrouver cette fille, et dis lui à quel point tu es désolé et que tu l'aime.

- Tu as raison, merci Caroline. "

C'est après cette phrase qu'Edward découvrit que Bella était morte. Cette nouvelle réjouissait Caroline, qui espérait enfin pouvoir sortir avec ce vampire. Edward étant trop occupé à concevoir un plan pour se tuer, n'entendis pas les pensées de son amie.

Après l'incident des Volturis, Edward venait une semaine tous les mois voir son amie. Il n'a jamais dit à Bella qu'il avait eu une amie qui avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, comme Jacob pour Bella.

Caroline, elle, avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir Edward pour elle. Elle abandonna alors toutes tentatives de drague, conseillant son ami sur ce qui ferrait plaisir à sa chérie. Ils se servaient l'un de l'autre comme confident, bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais dis tous leurs secrets.

_**- Voilà pour l'histoire de ce personnage qui n'apparaitra que très rarement dans l'histoire.**_

_Si vous avez d'autres questions, mettez les en reviews, et Mini-Bella se ferra une joie d'y répondre (dans la mesure du possible, elle est débordée)_


	15. La bonne blague !

**Merci pour vos reviews! Ah! Bella devient complice avec Jacob... Les fans d'Edward attendez vous à être déçu! ! Désolée...  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Twilight appartient a SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : La bonne blague !**

Trois jours après la "dispute", j'étais dans la clairière que j'avais trouvé. Le soleil brillait, et donc Edward n'était pas avec moi.

Il est n'empêche vachement pas crédible ! Enfin bref, je m'en fous, je profite du soleil.

Soudain, une chose rousse atterrie sur moi. J'hurlais de peur. Puis, une langue eu l'audace de lécher mon visage. Jacob !

-Yo mon… gros toutou ! Comment tu vas ?

-Waf, fut tout ce qu'il me répondit.

- Oui, moi très bien comprendre tes aboiements !

Il partit dans les bois, et il revint transformé en humain.

- Petit sœur ! T'étais où tout ce temps ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi !

- T'en fais pas, je suis en un seul morceau comme tu le vois.

Je m'approchais de lui. Nous étions maintenant très proche l'un de l'autre, je pouvais sentir son souffle brulant sur ma peau. Il me caressa la joue avec sa main et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon front. Il évita mes lèvres et je compris qu'il avait renoncé à tout amour pour moi.

- Jake, tu ne m'aime plus par amour ?

- Non, j'ai pris la décision que puisque que tu aimais ton suceur de sang, je ne m'interférais plus dans votre relation.

- Mais…

- Chut, tu es ma petite sœur, ne l'oublie pas.

- Ah ! T'es drôle, je te rappelle que j'ai 2 ans de plus que toi !

- L'âge c'est que des chiffres ma belle. Toi t'as combien ? 35 ans ?

- Ah, ah, ah ! ris-je sans humour.

- Et puis, mon origine et mes connaissances font que je suis bien plus avancé que toi ! Donc je peux me prétendre être ton grand frère.

- Si tu le dis, "grand frère".

- Dis…

- Mmmh ?

- Demain c'est le 1er Avril, ça te dis de faire une blague pas du tout glamour à Edward ?

Choquée, il l'avait appelé par son prénom !

- Wesh ! Mmmmh… Je sais pas quoi faire, t'as une idée ?

- Oui, un faux mariage entre toi et moi !

- Oui ! Très bonne idée, il va être furax ! Top la frangin !

Le lendemain, tout était prêt la robe, l'autel, les témoins, le pasteur, bref, tout ce qu'il y avait dans un mariage normal. On avait décidé de faire participer les membres de la famille Cullen, sauf Edward. On avait même envoyé de fausses invitations à La Push et à mon père, il était sur le coup et nous le tenions éloigné d'Edward, ce dernier ne devait rien savoir.

Le faux mariage devait se passer dans la clairière où nous avions eu l'idée.

- Alice, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour mettre ma robe ! hurlais-je en direction de mon amie.

- Bella, tu crois que je suis crédible dans cet accoutrement ? demanda Emmett.

- Tu es parfait mon amour, susurra Rose.

En effet, Emmett avait décroché le rôle du pasteur. Billy était le témoin de Jacob avec Sue, et moi il n'y avait que Charlie.

La cérémonie débuta. Rosalie au piano, avait commencé à jouer, les invités arrivaient au compte goutte. Lorsque Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

- Bella, bien le bonjour !

- Vous aussi.

- Edward se demande pourquoi nous sommes tous partis, je lui ai laissé voir des bribes de mes pensées, histoire qu'il ne devine pas trop vite.

- Et qu'il arrive au moment du baiser, concluais-je.

- Oui.

- Merci à vous et à votre famille de participer à cette petite blague.

- Oh, de rien, mais c'est tellement marrant de faire des blagues, rigola Carlisle, bon, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller m'asseoir.

La musique changea, et je reconnue la marche nuptial. J'empoignais le bras de mon père, je paraissais stressée aux premiers abords, en faite je jubilais rien qu'à l'idée de faire une farce à mon vampire.

J'avançais au rythme de la musique Jacob était radieux dans son costar. J'arrivais à l'autel, et mon père me lâcha. Je me tournais vers Jake, il me souriait, lui aussi était hilare.

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres fait l'un pour l'autre, commença Emmett avec un sérieux déconcertant, Jacob Black, voulez-vous de Bella Swan comme épouse ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Bella Swan, voulez-vous de Jacob Black comme époux ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Jurez de vous aimer dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, dans la joie et la tristesse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

- Je le jure, dit Jacob.

- Je le jure, répondis-je.

- Vous êtes désormais mari et femme, pour lié cette union, embrassez vous.

Jacob approcha ses lèvres de miennes. Soudain, je me retrouvais à trente mètres de l'autel, sous les yeux ébahis des loups et de mon père.

- Que…

- Tu t'apprêtais à faire quoi ? demanda Edward.

- Bah, à épouser Jake pourquoi ?

- Groumf !

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée.

- Je m'oppose à ce mariage ! hurla-t-il.

Tout le monde hurla de rire et s'écroula en se tenant le ventre.

- Il se passe quoi ? me demanda le vampire.

Mais étant moi-même pliée en deux, je ne pus répondre. Il patienta, jusqu'à la fin de mon fou rire, qui dura tout de même dix minutes pendant lequel je riais comme une bourrée, bref, une fois calmée, je répondis.

- Poisson d'Avril !

* * *

**Voilà... Bon, demain: Le manque d'humour d'Edward. C'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai écris pour l'instant, donc attendez vous a un peu de retard pour la suit, je n'ai plus d'idées. Enfaite il m'en fraudais une pour clôturer l'histoire aux alentours du 20eme chapitre...**

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	16. Le manque d'humour d'Edward

**Vu que demain je ne peux pas poster, je met ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Merci pour vos multiples reviews  
**

**FifiLapin: **Sérieux? C'est vraiment la meilleur que tu ais lu? Je suis flattée merci. Et oui, j'ai un humour très spécial ^^**  
**

**Alexise-me: **Bah, ça change des Bella qui martyrise Jacob ou les Jacob dans le mauvais rôle. Et pourtant je l'aime pas trop Jake. Mais c'est les loup-garou en générale qui me fascinent.**  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XV : Le manque d'humour d'Edward**

Mon amoureux, vexé, partit à toute vitesse vers le nord. Du moins je croyais que c'était le nord, étant donné mon manque d'orientation.

Jacob s'approcha de moi.

- C'était marrant de le voir en colère !

- Oui, souriais-je.

- Bon, viens sinon Embry et Paul vont tout manger.

Nous avions aussi fait un banquet avec un gâteau de mariage, d'Alice. Tout le monde mangeait et riait de la bonne blague, même Emmett et Paul, qui étaient de vrai ennemis, rigolaient de bon cœur ensemble.

Mission accomplie, pensais-je. Et avec une bonne humeur, je m'empiffrais de trois ou quatre parts de gâteau.

- Ché vraiment bon, dis-je à Jacob.

- Wow, c'est la première fois que tu mange autant ! Fais attention à ta ligne, tu deviendrais un petit pois sinon, me lança Emmett.

- Eh ! C'est pas moi la naine ici ! criais-je en montrant Alice du doigt.

Cette dernière se retourna et me tira majestueusement la langue. Je pris mon verre plein de vin, et je le lui balançais sur sa belle robe blanche.

- Bella ! Hurla-t-elle avant de virer au cramoisie…

_(- Nan ! Attends, "virer au cramoisie", eh oh, l'auteur ! C'est pas possible qu'Alice vire au rouge, corrige !_

_- Je regarde… A oui, t'as raison, autant pour moi, je corrige, merci de ta perspicacité). _

- Bella ! hurla-t-elle avant de prendre à son tour un projectile et de me le lancer à la figure.

Un morceau de gâteau atterri sur ma belle robe de marié et un autre suivi le premier, sauf qu'il arrivait de ma droite.

- Emmett ! Alice ! Vous allez me le payer !

S'en suivit une bataille de nourriture où tout le monde participa (sauf Charlie, Billy et Sue qui étaient déjà partis pour une partie de pêche), même Esme et Carlisle y allaient de bon cœur.

Pour plus de compréhensivité, je détaille cette bataille.

Alors, Emmett, Alice et moi prîmes des seaux qui trainaient par là par pur hasard, et nous les replissâmes dans le ruisseau qui coulait en contre bas.

Je me fis furtive pour aller vers Carlisle qui essayait à tout prix de protéger sa femme de Jacob et Paul et de leur canon loup-garou à gâteau je me fis directe, je versais le contenu de mon seau sur la tête du docteur, celui-ci me pris en chasse -à vitesse humaine, Alice m'attrapa et je reçue un seau d'eau glacée de la part de ce cher Emmett.

Arriva Rosalie qui réprimanda son mari pour ses gamineries, elle reçu un morceau de choux à la crème, de la part de Jasper, sur sa robe rouge. Elle se mit à le courser en balançant des injures toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres.

Ma chère belle-mère Esme n'eut aucune pitié pour son pauvre mari, elle lui plongea la tête dans ce qu'il restait du gâteau. Ce dernier, attrapa sa femme et lui… non mais, eh, c'est pas pour les enfants ! Enfin, ils… s'éloignèrent pour faire un truc dont je n'osais même pas aborder le sujet avec Edward, non de dieu ! Bref, ils firent un truc intime dans les bois, très discret cependant.

Jacob m'attrapa par les épaules et se servit de moi comme bouclier. Je reçu donc toutes les attaques de nos chers ennemis.

Soudain, un hurlement retentit, mais il ne venait ni de Carlisle ni d'Esme. Je crus reconnaitre la voix d'Edward. Un deuxième hurlement se fit entendre, je tendis l'oreille, plus attentive. En effet, lors du troisième hurlement, j'entendis très distinctement mon prénom. Sauf qu'en tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit, je vis devant mon nez la figure d'Edward les yeux noirs de rage fixant Jacob avec colère.

- Mais t'es pas fou ! Tu te sers de ma belle comme d'un bouclier ! Tu sais ce qu'il arrivera si elle est blessée ?

- Non, répondit Jacob avec témérité, car on n'irritait pas Edward quand il était déjà hors de lui.

- Je t'arracherais la figure !

- Eh oh, on se calme tous les deux ! intimais-je. Edward, on faisait qu'une bataille de bouffe, rien de méchant j'aurais pus avoir une égratignure, tout au plus, alors te fâche pas. Et puis… Oh ! Là bas ! hurlais-je en désignant la forêt, il y à les volturis !

Il se retourna pour inspecter les environs avec son don et sa super vision.

J'en profitais avec Jake pour filer en douce et rire à plein poumons.

- Bella, y a rien, me dit-il.

- Le truc Eddie, c'est que t'as pas d'humour. Oh ! Regarde une tache !

Il baissa la tête à l'endroit que je lui avais montrée, je lui mis une pichenette sur le menton.

- Pistache ! rigolais-je.

- C'est pas drôle !

- Tu n'as décidément aucun humour, mais en plus tu es naïf ! Et toi qui ME disais naïve jusqu'à atteindre le point de non retour.

- Eh bien, si tu me dis sans humour, apprend moi à rire alors, me dit-il sur un ton de défit.

* * *

**Lundi : Leçon.**

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**Votre avis ?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	17. La leçon

**OUAIS ! J'AI RÉUSSIS A POSTER !Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XVI : La leçon**

- Défit relevé ! dis-je avec tout le sérieux possible.

Emmett s'approcha de moi, discret. Une fois dans mon dos, il me donna une tape un peut brutale, mais on ne peut reprocher à Emmett son manque d'adresse. Je basculais en avant, Edward me rattrapa et regarda son frère glacial.

- Bella ! dit Emmett, insensible au regarde froid de son frère.

- Oui ? répondis-je en me massant l'épaule.

- Toi donné des leçons d'humours à mon cher Eddie ? Trop fort !

- Emmett, soupira Edward, elle ne va rien faire du tout, c'était juste une plaisanterie.

- Oh non monsieur ! contrais-je, ce n'était pas une blague, et s'il le faut, je t'apprend à faire des bébés !

A cette évocation de cours sur la sexualité, Emmett se tordit de rire. Edward, lui, eu un sourire gêné, s'il avait été humain, il aurait rougit.

Le lendemain, le cours sur l'humour commença. Alice m'avais habillée pour l'occasion. Je portais un tailleur noir ainsi qu'une chemise bleue nuit. Elle m'avait aussi forcé à porté une paire de fausses lunettes.

- Tout d'abord, fis-je en remontant mes lunettes sur mon nez, il faut faire le vide dans sa tête.

- Ca va être dur, avec Emmett et Jasper qui pensent aux cours sur…euh tu sais.

- Tss tss, pas de discutions, tu fais le vide un point c'est tout !

Je m'avançais vers lui.

- Ensuite tu ferme les yeux et tu arrête de regarder mon décolleté en bavant !

Je m'étais en effet penchée en avant. Alice avait dit qu'une chemise décolletée serait mieux… J'avais rougie quand elle avait dit ça. Maintenant, j'étais à fond dans mon rôle de prof. Je ferrais jamais ce métier plus tard.

Les yeux clos, Edward souriait bêtement. Je n'eus aucuns mal à savoir ce qu'il pensait, le coquin. Je suis pas télépathe, mais je n'ai aucun mal, ou presque, à savoir ce que pense Edward, pratique.

- Tu m'efface ce sourire niait de suite, et je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu fantasme sur moi, alors stop ! Si tu veux un cours sur « comment faire l'amour », demande à Emmett, je suis sûre qu'il se ferra une joie de te donner une leçon.

- Pour sûr ! hurla ce dernier du jardin où Jasper et lui nous regardaient tordus de rire.

Mon vampire grogna un peu et je sifflais pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire. Finalement, je crois que j'aimerais bien être prof.

Je pris une plume blanche et je m'approchais de lui. Je commençais par caresser son cou avec ma plume, rien. Oh non ! Les vampires ne craignent pas les chatouilles.

- Bella, tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Je devais en faire une de tête car il éclata de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es si drôle, dit-il entre deux rires, et puis cette tête étonnée, excellent.

Je sourie, j'avais réussis ! Je l'avais fais rire !

- Youpi ! Alléluia ! Yes ! J'ai réussis ! J'ai réussis !

Il se leva et m'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

- En effet mon ange, tu as réussis à me faire rire deux fois déjà.

- Deux fois ?

- La première fois c'était à la cantine.

- Ah oui…

* * *

**Demain: Le bal de fin d'année**

**Je passe du coq à l'âne... Bref on pourrais croire que le chapitre de demain n'a rien à voire avec l'histoire mais si.  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**Votre avis ?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	18. Le bal de fin d année

**Imaginez, pour ce chapitre, que l'histoire se déroule à la fin de l'année. ^^  
**

**Mici pour toutes vos reviews! La fin est proche! Plus que trois chapitres !  
**

**chattoncharmant: **Merci, je pensais que ça plairait à personne ^^**  
**

**Bonne lecture, mes témoins!**

**Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XVII : Le bal de fin d'année.**

- Aliiiiiiiiiceuh ! Pourquoi je dois porter cette robe bleue ? hurlais-je dans la maison des Cullen.

Alice m'avait sapée d'une magnifique robe bleue et d'escarpins noirs. Je savais pas pourquoi.

- Si c'est encore pour un de tes défiler de mode, c'est pas le moment il faut que je m'habille pour aller au bal ! T'as oublié ?

Elle rigola puis apparue devant moi.

- C'est aussi mon but ma belle.

- Ah… Que… Quoi ? Tu veux que j'aille au bal avec une robe bleu et des escarpins noirs ? Mais, mais…

- Mais c'est parfais !

- Oui, tu l'as dis. Merci.

- De rien.

- Et mon Edwardounet ? Il veut bien m'accompagner au bal ? Ou dois-je y aller avec mon pseudo frère Jacob ?

Edward apparu comme par magie à côté de moi. Il me fit un baisemain et me regarda des les yeux.

- Gente damoiselle, voulez vous bien être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

- Avec plaisir mon seigneur.

- Je viendrais vous prendre dans 10 min.

- Ne soyez pas trop long, 10min c'est une éternité pour moi.

Nous rigolâmes tous de bon cœur. Il repartit se changer. Alice, elle, continua à m'habiller. Je me demande quel métier elle veut faire plus tard.

Dix minutes plus tard, Edward descendit. Il était magnifique dans son costume noir. J'en bavais. Cela contrastait parfaitement avec la blancheur de sa peau. Il m'offrit son bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa Volvo.

Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de lui. Il me sourit, me détaillant, oubliant complètement la route.

- Aaaah ! Regarde la route ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais eu d'accidents, rigola-t-il, mais je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Moi si, j'ai déjà eu des accidents ! Je suis rentrée dans un arbre, je suis tombée dans un ravin, et j'en passe.

Il se figea.

- Quoi ? Je suis maladroite, c'est tout !

Je regardais devant moi, nous étions au lycée. Rapide, je dois le reconnaitre.

- Bon. Coco ?

Je secouais ma main devant sa figure. Aucunes réactions. Attends, c'est comme Alice. Marre de leur immobilité parfaite.

- Si tu te bouge pas j'appelle… Mike ! Euh non, il y va déjà avec Jessica… Mmmmh, je sais !

Un éclair de génie traversa mes yeux.

- Bouge tooooooooi ! chantais-je sur l'air de _My heart will go on_ de Céline Dion.

Il ne répondit pas, toujours à fixer je ne sais quoi. Je regardais dans sa direction. Quoi ? Il matait une fille avantagée physiquement, autrement dit, une bombasse.

- Pervers, bougonnais-je.

Je sortis de la voiture. Je me dirigeais vers la fille.

- Hey ! Salut, t'es qui ? Je te connais pas et crois moi, je connais toutes les têtes de ce bahut.

- Ah. Je m'appelle Caroline et je cherche Edward Cullen. Tu le connais.

C'était elle l'amie de Coco d'amour.

- Ouais, un peu que je le connais, c'est mon p'tit copain, souriais-je fière de moi.

- Tu es Bella. Enchantée.

- Moi de même.

Je n'étais plus sûre de moi. Si Edward regardait cette bombe, ça veut dire qu'il… qu'il… qu'il veut me laisser tombée ?

- Bonjour Caroline, ça faisait longtemps, dit Edward.

Il se tenait derrière moi, me tenant par les épaules.

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici, ça fait longtemps que t'es pas venu me voire.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser parler entre potes. J'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Je m'éloignais des deux amis. Je pris mon portable et appelais Jake.

- Allô ? fit-il.

- Jake !

- Bella !

- J'ai un service à te demander.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ma belle.

- Tu peux venir au bal avec moi ?

- Ouaip. J'arrive cocotte.

Il raccrocha. Je rigolais. Si Edward ne m'aimait plus, il ne verrait aucuns inconvénients à ce que j'aille au bal avec mon p'tit loup.

Jacob arriva dix minutes plus tard. Il sortit d'une BMW noir. Il était beau avec son costard en queue de pie. Il me sourit et brandit sa colossale main pour me dire bonjour.

- Wow, t'es belle Bella.

Je rougie.

- Merci.

- Tu viens, petite sœur ?

- Oublis les liens de fraternité pour ce soir.

Nous rigolâmes.

- Jacob, Bella à déjà un cavalier, dit Edward dans mon dos.

- Ah bon ?

Il regarda derrière mon coco. Il sourit bêtement. Je me retournais et je vis Caroline aborder le même sourire niait.

Edward rigola.

- Jake, me dis pas que tu t'es imprégné d'elle. Si ?

- Geuh… gneuh… Comment tu t'appelle beauté ? dit-il.

- Ca…Caroline.

- Tu viens avec moi bébé ?

- Oui.

Il la prit par la taille et l'emmena danser. Je me retournais vers Edward. Il souriait.

- Bon, allons danser, soupirais-je.

- Je ne te demande même plus depuis quand tu aime danser.

Edward me fit valser avec grâce sur la piste de danse. Il dansait si bien, qu'un cercle s'était former autour de nous. Et bien sûre, il fallait que ma malchance décide de ce moment pour me faire trébuchet et tomber. Je m'affichais devant le lycée au grand complet !

Je rougie. Mon amour me releva et m'embrassa devant tout le monde, ce qui me fit rougir d'avantage.

* * *

**Ouais! C'est bientôt les vacances ! Dans deux semaines !**

**Demain: Enfin les vacances !  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	19. Enfin les vacances !

**J'aimeuh les vacances! Aller, bonne chance pour tous ceux qui on des exam! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas! (pas encore...)  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Enfin les vacances !**

Nous étions en vacance de puis deux semaines. Jacob ne lâchait plus Caroline, et celle-ci fut obligée de déménager sur la réserve. Pas que cela la dérangeait.

- Bella, appelle Jacob, me demanda Carlisle.

- Pour lui dire quoi.

- De se ramener avec Quil, Embry et Caroline, dit Emmett.

J'appelais donc Jake. Je lui dis de rameuter ses potes à la villa Cullen, et en vitesse.

Il arriva vers dix heures du matin.

- Salut tout le monde ! cria-t-il en entrant.

- 'Lut Jake, dit Rosalie.

Quoi ? Rosalie venait de saluer Jacob ? Je devais en faire une de tête car tout le monde explosa de rire. Je devenais un clown moi.

- Bonjour à vous, dit le patriarche. Je vous aie invité pour vous demander si vous voulez aller sur l'île d'Esme avec nous pour les grandes vacances.

- Moi c'est oui ! hurla Jacob.

- S'il y va, nous le suivons, dit Embry pour Caroline et Quil.

- Bien, nous partons demain.

Je regardais Carlisle. Mon regard disait : Et moi ? Je fais comment avec Charlie ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, c'est réglé.

- Youpi ! Merci Carlisle !

Il me sourit. Je sautais dans tout le salon accompagnée par Alice. On criait ensemble des hourra et des youpi on part ensembles.

Jasper nous rejoint dans notre joie rapidement suivit par ses deux frères et Rose. On était six joyeux lurons qui couraient, sautaient dans tous les sens. Jasper faillit même m'embrasser tellement il était content.

Ouais, c'est pas normal, d'habitude Jasper est assez… coincé. Mais je l'aime bien ce Jazz la.

Le lendemain nous étions dans le jet privé des Cullen. Je faisais un bras de fer avec Embry. A chaque fois il gagnait.

- Bella, t'es pas assez forte, c'est tout.

- Groumf. A ça tu peux pas gagner ! On joue au morpion !

- Si tu veux, mais je gagne !

- On pari ?

- Ok, si je gagne, tu fais un défiler de mode dans l'avion.

- Et si JE gagne, tu me laisse te couler à la mer, ok ?

- Ok.

La vache ! Il était fort ! Le morpion fini, je le montrais à tout le monde :

X O X

X O O

X X O

Embry : X Bella : O

Je me dirigeais vers l'arrière de l'avion, en attendant Alice pour qu'elle m'habille. Mais ce fut Rosalie qui vint.

Elle me fit porter une robe ultra moulante ainsi que des escarpins ultra hauts.

- Je vais mourir si je fais un pas avec ça ! avais-je protestée.

Elle n'avait rien entendue et elle m'avait poussée dans l'allée pour que je commence.

Je marchais, tremblante. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Je trébuchais sur rien et j'atterris sur Edward. Il avait la tête dans mon décolleté. Je rougie.

- Ferme les yeux ! Pervers ! hurlais-je.

Tout le monde rigola. Edward, s'il avait été humain, aurait rougit lui aussi. Il releva la tête de mon décolleté. Il affichait un sourire niait.

- Pervers ! Pervers ! Pervers ! hurlais-je.

- Ils sont…

- Arrête ! T'es qu'un pervers !

- Bella, Edward voulait juste souligner que tu avais une forte poitrine, me dit le docteur.

- Ah non ! Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !

- Et je rajouterais même qu'ils étaient doux, dit Jasper.

- Oh non ! C'est un vrai cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller !

Ils étaient tous mort de rire. Et moi j'étais super rouge. Ils s'étaient foutus de ma gueule durant les quatre heures que dura le voyage. Même Esme, pourtant si gentille, n'hésita pas à en remettre une couche à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'on atterri à Rio de Janeiro, j'étais plus rouge que le soleil lui-même.

Nous nous rendîmes sur l'île en bateau. Le soleil était encore aux zéniths lorsque nous débarquâmes.

Jacob et ses confrères ainsi que Carole se virent attribuer des bungalows en bord de mer. Moi j'étais avec Edward dans une petite maison sur une falaise. Les autres eux, avaient envahis la grande villa qui dominait l'océan de toute sa splendeur.

Je me mis en maillot de bain, et j'allais profiter du soleil pour faire trempette. Une bataille d'eau débuta au moment où je plongeais d'un rocher.

Emmett essayais de me couler, mais mon vampire l'en empêchait à chaque fois. Ce qui provoquai de belles bagarres aux quels les Quilleute se joignaient. Carole et moi étions étendues sur les rochers à regarder sept vampires se battre avec trois loups-garous.

- Dis, tu es bien avec Jake ? demandais-je.

- Il est très gentil avec moi et puis il m'aime.

- Je suis contente alors.

Elle sourit, puis elle me poussa à l'eau en rigolant. Je poussais un hurlement de terreur alors que j'entrais dans l'eau tiède.

- Alors là ! Tu vas me le payer Caro !

Je l'éclaboussais. Elle cria et rigola. Nous étions toutes les deux mortes de rire.

* * *

**Ils ont la belle vie! *rêve***

**Demain: Une fête sur l'île d'Esme**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Votre avis?**

**Ephy**


	20. Une fête sur l île d Esme

**Voilàààà! C'est peut-être le dernier chapitre ce cette fic. (j'ai plus d'idées...) Mais quand j'aurais écris d'autres chapitres, je poste promis!  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews!  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Twilight appartient a SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Une fête sur l'île d'Esme.**

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous étions sur l'île d'Esme et les vampires devaient se rendre à terre pour allez chasser. C'est un soir, alors que les indiens, Carole et moi étions autour d'un feu en train de discuter, qu'ils nous annoncèrent la nouvelle.

Ils partirent ensuite vers neuf heures du soir.

Jacob et Quil se regardèrent. Et sur un accord commun, ils partirent chercher quelque chose. Ils revinrent avec deux packs de bières.

- Bien, puisque les vampires ne sont pas là, profitons-en pour faire une fête bien arrosée, dit Jacob.

- Ouais ! hurlèrent nous tous en chœur.

- Musique Embry !

Embry alluma la radio. Ils y passaient les nouveaux tubes de l'été.

Je commençais à me déhancher au rythme de la musique. Caroline s'approcha de moi avec une cannette de bière. Elle me la tendit et je commençais à boire tout en dansant.

Au bout de la deuxième cannette, j'étais légèrement saoul. Je rigolais pour absolument rien. Je ne comprenais pas, Jacob s'était enfilé quinze bières à la suite et il était toujours pas bourré. Carole, elle était complètement saoul, elle hurlait et rigolait toute seule.

- Carole viens, dit Jacob.

Il était bienveillant. Il ramena Caroline dans son bungalow. Il revint, il s'approcha de moi.

- Alors ? On tient bien l'alcool ?

- Jakeuh… j'ai bu que deuuuuux bièèèèèèèèères !

- Et t'es déjà pétée.

- Mais non ! Allez, passe moi encore une cannette !

Il refusa. Je le poussais et je me servis moi-même. Trois bières, je marchais de travers. Quatre, je ne reconnaissais personne.

- Zé quel heuuree ? demandais-je.

- Minuit, me dit une personne.

Je regardais autour de moi. Les indiens n'étaient plus là, ils avaient tout rangé, ne laissant sur la plage que les braises du feu.

Je me retournais vers la personne, elle était grande avec des cheveux roux.

Je chancelais.

- T'es qui twa ?

- Mais Bella c'est moi, Edward.

- Késaquo ? Edward ? Connais pas.

Je penchais dangereusement en avant. J'étais devenue un balancier instable. Il me rattrapa et me porta. Je protestais.

- Lacheuh mwa ! J'te connais pas !

- Chut.

- D'où tu me dis chut ? Et puis arrête de me harceler sexuellement !

- Bella, t'es saoul.

- Meuh non ! Je suis bien !

- Laisse toi faire.

- Qué ? Et pouis quoi encoree ? Je veuh pas mé faireuh violéééééééée !

Je tentais de lui mettre une baffe, il esquiva mon coup puis soupira. Je me mis à chanter je n'sais trop quoi. Mais ça devait être une chanson paillarde car Edward rigola plusieurs fois.

- Lâcheuh mwa ! Ou j'te colleuh un procès ! hurlais-je.

- Comment ?

- Sur harcèlement sexuel d'une jeune vierge bourrée ! Trois ans fermes de tôles !

Il rit. Je lui tirais la langue. Je faisais de grands gestes inutiles, essayant coûte que coûte de le frapper. Autant essayer d'embrasse un nuage. Quoi que, c'est possible.

- Nous voilà arrivés, dit-il.

- Aaaaah ! Ty vas me violééééééééééée ! Au secours, appel la police ! Tiens, voilà mon portable, dis-je en lui tendant l'appareil. C'est le 18 ! Dépêche, tu vas me violée, c'est super grave ! Aller !

Il me posa sur le lit puis s'écroula de rire. Je le regardais bizarrement.

- Pendant que t'y es, appel aussi l'hôpital, on à un cas grave de folie, on a atteint le point de non retour pour toi.

Il riait tellement que je me demandais comment il pouvait être encore en vie. Je m'allongeais sur le lit. Je le regardais une dernière fois pour aujourd'hui.

- Bonne nuit, me viole pas, j'appelle direct la police si tu le fait. Et même si on est sur une île paumée, j'appelle les poulets en renfort !

Je m'endormis. Le lendemain, j'avais la gueule de bois.

- Ooooh ! dis-je en me levant.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ouais.

- Alors, tu veux toujours me coller un procès pour harcèlement sexuel sur une jeune vierge bourrée ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu te souviens plus ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu étais saoul hier. Une fête avec les Quilleutes.

- Tu leur en veux pas ?

- Nan, ils on le droit de s'amuser et toi tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Même embrasser Mike ?

- Alors là… Hors de question ! hurla-t-il.

Je ris. Même moi je voulais pas lui faire un bisou à Mike, alors l'embrasser… même pas pour tout l'or du monde… quoi que…

C'est Edward qui m'embrassa. Ensuite, je sautais du lit et commençais à me déshabiller. Je partis sous la douche. Je me souvins qu'Edward était dans la même chambre que moi. Le rouge me monta aux joues.

Je sortie dehors. J'étais vêtue de mon maillot de bain et d'un short rouge ainsi qu'un T-shirt blanc.

Je regardais autour de moi. Je vis Caro et Jacob. Ce dernier se tenait à genoux, un écrin dans les mains.

- Caroline, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? me murmura Edward.

- Tu as traduit ?

- Non, j'ai augmenté le son.

Caroline sauta dans les bras de Jake, et ils se donnèrent un long et passionné baiser.

- Pourquoi tu m'embrasse jamais comme ça ? demandais-je en me tournant vers mon vampire.

- Je veux pas te blesser.

- Mouaif… C'est pas marrant.

* * *

**FIN! (pour cette fois) Je reviendrais peut-être avec un chapitre part ci, part là^^**

**Bella bourrée... Et Edward qui dit rien, l'indigne! En vrai, il aurait déjà arraché la tête aux loups ^^  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


End file.
